


Challenge Accepted

by funidontlikeyoueither



Category: Glee
Genre: Challenges, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt makes a bet with Sebastian that he can make Sebastian be friends with him in 3 weeks.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 162
Kudos: 215





	1. Prologue

Kurt dug his fingernails into the palm of his hand, desperately trying to not freak out about the scene before him.

They were in the Lima Bean, Sebastian was doing the school-boy act, laughing at everything Blaine said, an amused smile on his face, resting on his elbow and stroking his hand through his hair. And Blaine was eating it all up.

The two of them were discussing dancing- more specifically, Sebastian was drenching Blaine in cheesy compliments about his dancing.

“I mean, honestly Blaine, that move was so amazing!” Sebastian gushed. “I’d like to see Kurt do something like that.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to say, “ _Oh, so you guys finally remembered I’m here_.” Instead, he said, “Please, Sebastian. I can do anything.”

“Except make me like you,” Sebastian scoffed.

Kurt smirked and leaned in across the table so his face was inches away from his enemy's. “Challenge accepted.”

“What?”

“I’ll make you be friends with me- nay, I’ll make you _want_ to be friends with me.”

Blaine laughed awkwardly. “Um, Kurt, I don’t think that’s a good idea-“

“Not so fast, Blaine,” Sebastian interrupted. “You do realise I have the upper hand here, right? I can easily choose to not be friends with you.”

“See, what you don’t realise, Sebastian, is that I can be _incredibly_ annoying if I want-“

“You mean up ‘til now you’ve been normal?”

“And that means,” Kurt continued, “I can make myself so unbearable that you will have no choice but to befriend me. I’m talking about being there the second you wake up until the second you go to sleep. Getting coffees with you, following you to the movies.”

Sebastian sighed. “Okay, seems like a pretty even bet for me. Shake on it?”

Kurt nodded and shook the other boy's hand. 

“Are you guys seriously going to go through with this?” Blaine asked, looking upset. 

“Yes,” they both said at the same time.

“Well, what does Sebastian get if he wins?” 

“Anything he wants,” Kurt said. He was fairly confident in his ability to be likeable, after all, the Glee kids that used to throw him in the trash were some of his closest friends now.

“I want the New Directions to drop out of Nationals.”

Kurt’s mouth fell open. _Crap_ , he thought. “I-I...”

“Kurt...” Blaine whispered. He looked as terrified as his boyfriend did.

“Okay,” Kurt said, recovering from the slight shock. 

“How do we decide who wins?” Sebastian asked, a cocky smile on his face.

“We give it 3 weeks,” Kurt decided. “By that point, if you’ve given up or said that I’m your friend then I win. And if you haven’t, you win.”

“One last question: what do you ‘win’, exactly?”

Kurt thought for a minute. He wanted the New Directions to win fair-and-square, so he wasn’t going to demand that the Warblers drop out. He wanted to attack Sebastian personally. “I want you to make a speech in front of _both_ choir groups about how amazing and talented I am.”

Sebastian groaned. “Whatever, you have zero chance of winning anyway. I’m gonna go get a refill,” he said, grabbing his empty coffee cup.

“Let me do it for you!” Kurt said quickly, snatching the cup.

Sebastian put his hands up in surrender. “Okay, I’ll just say here and chat up your boyfriend.”

Kurt smiled grimly. “Have fun.”

“Oh, I will,” Sebastian teased once Kurt had left. He turned to Blaine. “Thanks for the guaranteed Nationals win, man.”

Blaine sighed. “I do not see this ending well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for the next chapter:
> 
> [Kurt’s face fell. “No, no, no! Sebastian, please. They will literally kill me!”]


	2. Everyone Finds Out

A week later at McKinley, Blaine was annoyed at Kurt. His boyfriend had spent almost all his time with Sebastian. He was starting to feel jealous- not of Kurt leaving him for Sebastian (there was no way Kurt could ever get Sebastian), but of the attention that Kurt was giving the Warbler. 

Normally he wouldn’t be so bothered about it, but the other New Directioners were too busy to spend time with him.

Since making the bet, neither Kurt nor Blaine had told the club the news, but now, Blaine wanted to get back at Kurt. 

“So, Kurt, why don’t you tell everyone about the bet you made last week?”

Kurt froze. Everyone in Glee was staring at him. It was worse than when he shredded the note in  _Defying Gravity._

“What bet?” Mercedes asked.

“Um...”  _Say something, Kurt._

“He betted that he could make Sebastian like him,” Blaine announced. “And if he loses, we have to drop out of Nationals.”

“What the hell, Kurt!” Rachel shrieked. 

“Are you a complete idiot?” Puck yelled.

“Okay, everyone, it’s not as bad as it sounds,” Kurt shouted. 

“Quieten down, guys. Give Kurt a chance to explain,” Mr Shue said, but no one listened to him.

“Please tell us that if you win the Warblers have to drop out,” Santana begged. 

“Not exactly,” Kurt squeaked. He knew that the only thing that could be worse than this was if they found out that if he won he would only be getting his ego stroked.

“How did this even happen?” Rachel asked, the murderous look in her eyes gone. She seemed more upset now.

“He was being a jerk and was like ‘you could never make me like you’ so I was like ‘yeah wanna bet’ and he was like ‘sure what do I get’ and I was like...” he trailed off, knowing he would be killed right there and then if revealed that he had given Sebastian the opportunity to get what he wanted. “Blaine was the one who asked him what he’d get!” Kurt busted out.

“Blaine!” Rachel shot him daggers.

“Enough, guys! Let’s just focus on our setlist,” Mr Shue yelled. He was sick of all the fighting.

“What’s the point? Kurt’s already given us an instant loss,” Santana spat.

Kurt looked at Blaine and shook his head. Things were gonna be rough.

* * *

Kurt spent the drive to Dalton Academy mulling over his plan of action. He had two main ideas; be so unbearable that Sebastian wouldn’t be able to take it anymore and would give Kurt an automatic win, or be so nice that Sebastian would feel guilty if he didn’t call Kurt his friend.

The first option seemed more likely, after all, Sebastian had barely anything to lose and he seemed to hate Kurt enough as it was.

He parked the Navigator in the parking lot and grabbed a visitors pass from the entrance. The receptionist remembered him from his time at Dalton, so it only took a slight bit of sweet-talking for her to let him in and to give him Sebastian’s room number.

He made his way upstairs and sat on Sebastian’s bed. His class didn’t let out for another half hour, so he had some time to kill before meeting the Warbler. 

He just prayed that Sebastian wouldn’t bring a guy back with him.

* * *

Sebastian sighed as he left the classroom. His teacher had yelled at him again today for no reason, rejecting his perfectly fine essay. There were rumours around the school that the teacher was homophobic, so it wouldn’t surprise Sebastian if that was the reason he was being targeted.

He walked back into his room to see Kurt laid on his bed, doing something on his phone. It wasn’t the first time Kurt had driven up to Dalton to see Sebastian- he had done it twice last week- but it was a surprise to find Kurt on his bed.

He had mixed feelings about it. Sebastian had to admit, this whole bet thing had been fun so far, and it was hilarious to watch Kurt try and be nice to him. On the other hand, he really wasn’t in the mood to have Kurt fawn over him all night.

“There’s Ohio’s most handsome bachelor! How’s it going, buddy?” 

Sebastian smiled. Despite knowing the words weren’t true in Kurt’s eyes, it was still nice to hear them. “I’m fine. You?”

Over the past week, the two of them had gotten comfortable around each other. Kurt was trying harder to be nice around Sebastian to lower the tension, and Sebastian found that it wasn’t as fun to tease Kurt if he didn’t get anything back.

“Same,” Kurt answered, putting his phone down.

“Are you sure? You seem kinda, I don’t know, tense?” Sebastian examined Kurt’s face more carefully. There was definitely a sign of stress there.

“I guess I am.”

“What happened?”

“Blaine outed the whole bet thing to everyone and they’re all mad at me.”

“Why would he do that?” Sebastian loosened his Dalton tie and took off his blazer. 

“I have no idea. I just texted him about it but I haven’t heard back.”

Sebastian smirked. Despite being on what could be classed as good terms with Kurt, he still couldn’t resist having a little fun. “Don’t you guys all hang out together at the Lima Bean after school? Why don’t we go pay them a little visit?”

Kurt’s face fell. “No, no, no! Sebastian, please. They will literally kill me!”

Sebastian cackled. “God, you’re so easy to annoy. I wouldn’t waste my time seeing those losers.”

“So, what _are_ we going to do?” Kurt asked, clear panic in his voice.

“I want another visit to Scandals. But this time, leave the Mrs at home. He cramps our style with his toddler clothes.”

Kurt chuckled slightly. He didn’t mind the slight dig at Blaine, after all, he had turned on Kurt a few hours ago. “Fair enough, but it’s a Wednesday evening, I doubt there’d be much of... anything, really.”

“I just need the dance floor.”

“Why?”

Sebastian smiled. “Well, I meant what I said last week. Your dancing is terrible and I want to fix it.”

“Fine,” Kurt agreed. “But on one condition.”

“What?”

“We burn that damned polo shirt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for the next chapter:
> 
> [Blaine flopped back on his bed, feeling satisfied. The phone call had gone exactly as planned.]


	3. Scandals: Part 1

There were a million and one things that Kurt hated about Sebastian, but one of them was definitely not his car. When Sebastian was driving them both to Scandals, Kurt couldn’t help but stroke the leather seats. 

“I take it that you like my car,” Sebastian muttered.

“She’s beautiful.”

Sebastian laughed. “You got a weird thing for cars or what?”

“My dad’s a mechanic; I grew up with them. What do you expect?”

Sebastian shrugged. “You help him out?”

“Sometimes, if I need the money. But it’s hard work and I hate getting dirty.”

“That the same reason you haven’t had sex with Blaine yet?” 

“Shut up!”

“Hey, is that how you talk to someone you are so desperate to be friends with?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Sorry. And we have, by the way.”

“Have what?”

“You know what!”

“No, I don’t,” Sebastian lied. “Are you so much of a goddamned virgin that you can’t say the word?”

“Sex,” Kurt said in a low voice.

“Okay, first of all, do not say ‘sex’ in that voice again because it kills me. Secondly, say it again in that voice because I _need_ to hear you say it.”

Kurt smiled but didn’t say anything.

“Kurt, say it or I swear to God I will kick you out of the car and make you walk home,” Sebastian threatened.

“God, if you’re literally turned on by the word, no wonder you’ve had as much sex as you have,” Kurt laughed.

“I- It’s not the word, it’s just your voice...”

“Huh, most people find my voice annoying,” Kurt hummed.

“Opposite. It’s strangely attractive...” Sebastian snapped out of his trance. “But that’s the only attractive thing about you, I swear!”

Kurt made his voice low again. “I bet.”

Sebastian shivered. “Trust me, you’ve made more than enough bets for now.”

Kurt laughed again. He was enjoying this friendly side of Sebastian.

“Compliment me.”

“What?” Kurt raised his eyebrow at Sebastian.

“I just complimented you, so do it back.”

“Okay,” Kurt drawled out. “Your face isn’t as punchable as others make it out to be.”

Sebastian shook his head. “I am so going to win this.”

* * *

They finally arrived at Scandals to find that it was nearly isolated. Kurt commented on this but Sebastian shrugged it off. “Fewer people to see your embarrassing dance moves,” he said.

“Hey! They’re iconic.”

“They make you look like a walking stereotype.”

“A dancing stereotype,” Kurt corrected.

Sebastian sighed, muttering, “For Nationals,” over and over.

Kurt followed Sebastian inside, once again amazed at how his fake ID worked.

“So, how much do you have to drink before you’d be willing to go onto the dance floor with me?” Sebastian asked, ordering a beer.

“I don’t know, probably a beer and a half maybe?” 

“Okay, this should be a start then,” he said, passing Kurt the beer.

“Aren’t you drinking?” 

“Nope, I gotta drive us home, remember?” 

“I could just call us an Uber or something,” Kurt suggested. He didn’t want to stop Sebastian from having a good time.

“It’s okay, Kurt. Two teenagers in a gay bar; one of us has to stay sober and I’ve had my fair share of being the irresponsible one.”

Kurt nodded. After one sip, he remembered how much he hated the taste of beer. “Let’s dance,” he said.

“What happened to 1 and 1/2?”

Kurt took Sebastian’s hand. “I’m pumped. Let’s do this.”

Sebastian led them both out on to the dance floor. He pulled Kurt closer and took his other hand and began to sway them both back and forth. They kept direct eye contact, neither of them daring to look away.

“You’re so short,” Sebastian mumbled. He hated the fact that Kurt looked so adorable at that moment. 

“No, you’re just really tall. Tree Man.”

Sebastian laughed at Kurt’s childishness. “Whatever.”

“You have nice eyes,” Kurt said, his voice low again.

“What?”

“Earlier you asked for a compliment, so here. You have nice eyes. And legs. And hair, though you shouldn’t gel it as much or you’ll end up like Blaine. Crap, I shouldn’t have said that. I love Blaine and his greasy hair.”

“Kurt, you’re rambling.”

“Right, sorry.” At that moment Kurt’s phone buzzed and he let go of Sebastian to check it. Blaine was calling him.

“I’m gonna get this,” he told Sebastian and went back over to the bar. “Hello?”

“ _Where are you?_ ” Blaine’s voice sounded annoyed. 

Kurt was pretty sure that Blaine already knew the answer, after all, Blaine had a habit of tracking Kurt’s phone. “I’m with Sebastian.”

“ _At Scandals? What is wrong with you? It’s a school night!_ ”

“Blaine, you’re not my dad.”

“ _But I’m your boyfriend, aren’t I? Shouldn’t I know when you’re cheating on me?_ ”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Cheating on you? God, can’t I hang out with another guy without you assuming the worst?”

“ _You spend all your time with him, what am I supposed to think?_ ”

“Blaine, I see him every few days for a few hours. I have to step up my game- especially since you told everyone about the bet! Also, _why_ did you tell everyone?”

“ _Because they deserve to know, especially since Nationals is at stake._ ”

“I had it under control, Blaine. I’m under so much pressure now. Why would you do this to me?” Kurt felt tears form in the corner of his eyes.

“ _You wanna know why? Because you never spend time with me anymore!_ ”

“Never- what?” Kurt shook his head, despite knowing that Blaine couldn’t see him. “Blaine, we literally spent all last night together. And we had 4 date nights last week! I spend practically all my time with you. I love you, Blaine, and I’m sorry if I’m making you feel this way, but I swear I never want to hurt you. I love you so, so much.”

“ _Whatever, enjoy your date._ ” Blaine hung up the phone, leaving Kurt close to tears.

Blaine flopped back on his bed, feeling satisfied. The phone call had gone exactly as planned.

The truth was, Blaine didn’t actually care that Kurt was spending time with Sebastian. He had nothing to worry about; Sebastian wasn’t one to settle and he was way out of Kurt’s league. 

The plan was for Blaine to act upset about the new relationship so Kurt would feel guilty, and eventually, he would crack and do anything that Blaine wanted.

As well as this, if Blaine guilted Kurt enough, Kurt would stop spending time with Sebastian and would spend it with him instead. This would mean that Kurt would 100% have no chance at winning the bet and everyone would hate him for sacrificing Nationals. Blaine didn’t mind missing out on Nationals as long as it meant Kurt would lose everything. After all, he still has next year to win. Kurt would be an utter mess.

Blaine didn’t have any ideas for what to do when this happened, he just planned to take advantage of it. Kurt had been getting too cocky lately; making plans to go to NYADA and New York. Blaine had to remind Kurt who he really was.

The bet thing had been pure luck. It gave Blaine both a reason to be mad at Kurt and a way to get the New Directions to turn on his boyfriend. If everything went correctly, Kurt would feel so alone and would seek comfort in Blaine. And everything would be like how it was at Dalton.

All he had to do was keep up the act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for the next chapter:
> 
> [“Kurt, are you okay? Jesus Christ, I’m not trying to have sex with you.” He helped Kurt up and dusted him off.]


	4. Scandals: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Car Scene flashback

Kurt looked at his phone in defeat. He felt guilty about Blaine, but deep down, he also felt angry at his boyfriend. Blaine had no reason to be mad at him, right?

He gulped down the rest of his beer, ignoring the burning it caused. He groaned and signalled the bartender to give him another.

“Everything okay? You’re drinking like my dad,” Sebastian joked. 

“I got in a fight with Blaine,” Kurt muttered.

“Oh.” Sebastian bit his lip. He took a seat on the stool beside Kurt. “Um, I don’t know how these things work. Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Y- You wanna listen?”

“Yeah, I guess. You’re kinda the only company here so what else is there to do?”

Kurt smiled. Sebastian was almost being a good person. “He’s mad because I’m here with you. Though, I don’t know why; he told me he was busy tonight, so it’s not like I’m ditching him.”

“Maybe there’s more to it? He could be jealous of... us?” 

“He knows you’re way out of my league.” Kurt laughed and took a sip of the new bottle. The taste didn’t bother him so much anymore.

“That’s not true,” Sebastian muttered. 

“Maybe you’re right; there could be more to it. I’ll call him tomorrow after he’s had time to calm down.”

“Don’t call him. You have nothing to feel bad about. You didn’t stand him up or lie to him. If you apologise, he gets exactly what he wants.”

“What does he want?”

“You to dedicate your entire life to making him happy. You’re allowed to hang out with other people and have friends, Kurt. Don’t let him dictate your life.”

Kurt grinned. “You just called me your friend!”

“What-“ Sebastian cursed mentally. That comment had just slipped out. “No, I didn’t! I meant that you know... I meant people who actually _are_ your friends. Not me.”

Kurt rolled his eyes but he was still smiling. “Whatever you say.”

* * *

After Kurt finished his drink, they went back onto the dance floor. Kurt was more confident this time, talking to Sebastian while they danced and not caring that guys were checking him out.

They danced and drank for another 2 hours until Sebastian noticed the time. “Come on, I better get you home.”

Kurt didn’t let go of Sebastian. “Not yet. Dance longer.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Look, I have to drop you off and then I have a 2-hour drive back to Dalton. I want to get _some_ sleep tonight.”

Kurt whined and reluctantly pulled away from Sebastian. “Okay, but we are doing this again.”

“Whatever you say, Kurt.”

* * *

Sebastian walked Kurt back to his car, supporting the other males’ back. He opened the door to the back of the car. “You’re riding in the back, okay? And lay down, you’re less likely to throw up then.” 

Kurt froze. Those words sounded awfully familiar. “No.”

“What do you mean, ‘no’. I’m just trying to make you more comfortable,” Sebastian scoffed.

“Yeah, you said y- you want me to be comfortable, but then y- you go ahead and try to have se- sex with me without my con- con- con....” Kurt exclaimed. He tried to walk away from Sebastian but he tripped.

“Kurt, are you okay? Jesus Christ, I’m not trying to have sex with you.” He helped Kurt up and dusted him off. 

“I-I’m walking home,” Kurt said.

“You can’t even walk 2 steps. Please, I promise I won’t do anything. Do you want to ride in the front?”

Kurt nodded his head, still keeping some distance between himself and Sebastian. Sebastian opened the passenger door and let Kurt get in himself.

“You ready?” Sebastian asked once he was sat in the driver’s seat.

“Yeah.”

They spent most of the ride in silence. Sebastian couldn’t stop thinking about what Kurt was talking about. He clearly wasn’t referencing Sebastian in any way. _Refusing to get in the backseat. Thinking I was forcing him to have sex. Would rather walk home than get in the car._

Kurt rested his head on the window, trying not to fall asleep. It was pitch black outside, and the sound of the music and the slight bumpiness of the ride was making Kurt realise how tired he was. He didn’t open his eyes until he heard Sebastian singing along to the radio. _That’s right, I’m with Sebastian, not Blaine_ , Kurt thought. 

He decided to sing along with Sebastian, opting for his low-voice since the other boy favoured it. 

_I don’t mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Sebastian smiled, not caring that Kurt was slurring some of the words. His voice still sounded beautiful. “You know, you’re gonna kill me with that voice, Hummel. Or was that your plan all along? Kill me so the bet is off and you guys can compete at Nationals.”

“That be good. Warblers would drop out to honour you.”

Sebastian's smile fell. “Sure, they would.” He sighed, irritated that they were stuck in traffic. He wanted at least 5 hours of sleep. 

He looked over at Kurt and saw how gorgeous he was. He was humming along to the song, his hair was slightly messy, his eyes glazed over, his cheeks rosy.

Kurt looked back, a bashful smile on his face. Sebastian was so lost in the moment that he didn’t even realise what he was doing. He leaned in and tilted his head. His lips were so close to Kurt’s. But then...

“Can you pull over? I- I think I’m gonna throw up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for the next chapter:
> 
> [“That you’re cheating on him. He told everyone, Kurt.”]


	5. Caught

Kurt carefully closed the door, attempting to limit the creaks. He sighed in relief when it was over and turned around.

“Dad!”

“Do you have any idea what time it is?!” Burt exclaimed, pointing to the clock. “I thought you were a burglar.”

“S- Sorry, Dad,” Kurt stuttered. He attempted to walk past Burt but was stopped.

“It’s almost 2 A.M., Kurt! Do you really think this is going unpunished?”

Kurt looked at his feet. He had learned long ago that he shouldn’t interrupt his dad when he was ranting. 

“Is that alcohol on your breath? Have you been _drinking_?! You told me Mercedes’ parents were home! Do they just let minors drink on a school night?” Burt yelled.

“Mer- Mercedes?” Kurt looked at Burt confused. 

“You told me you were spending the night at Mercedes’ to study. Was that a lie?” 

“I’m s- sorry, Dad.” Kurt knew he couldn’t get out of it. Despite sobering up slightly, he was still kind of tipsy.

“I’m disappointed in you, Kurt. I’d expect this from Finn, but not you. What’s going on? Where the hell were you?”

“At a gay bar in W- West Lima.”

Burt shook his head. “I don’t know what’s going on with you and if I find out that that damned Blaine-“

“Blaine wasn’t there, Dad!”

“Don’t interrupt me! You’re grounded for a month. And if I catch you lying to me again then I’ll make it 6 months.”

“Dad!”

“My decision is final, Kurt. Now go to bed.”

Kurt sighed. He was angry at his dad for punishing him, but he was angrier at himself for forgetting his own cover story. Why didn’t he tell it to Sebastian?

As he climbed into bed, he checked his phone.

**Sebastian: Got ur number from Blaine a while ago. Was gonna prank u mustve forgot. U got inside ok?**

Kurt smiled at the text. After his fight with both Blaine and his dad, he had been feeling very alone. 

**Kurt: Forgot mu own cober story. Grounder for teo months.**

Sebastian instantly responded.

**Sebastian: I’m assuming u forgot ur cover and ur grounded for a few months. Sucks. Next time don’t be an idiot. Get some sleep.**

Kurt texted a goodnight- or ‘goudnigy’, drank a glass of water, and then decided to sleep. He prayed he wouldn’t have a hangover in the morning.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt did the walk of shame downstairs. Carole still smiled brightly at him, Burt gave him as much as a cold shoulder as he could, and Finn just stared at him in disbelief.

“Dude,” Finn hissed while Burt and Carole had their backs turned, “did you get wasted last night? I heard your dad yelling and stuff.”

Kurt groaned. His head was killing him, and he really didn’t want to deal with Finn. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“No, I think we should,” Burt said, turning back around and folding his arms. “I still have a lot of questions for you, Kurt. Number one, you said you didn’t go with Blaine, so who did you go with?”

Kurt looked at the plate of pancakes in front of him and suddenly lost his appetite. “Dad, please.”

“Answer the question, Kurt.”

“Sebastian.”

“Who?”

“Sebastian. He’s a Warbler and my... he’s a Warbler, Dad.”

“How did you get into the bar? You’re only 18.”

“Fake IDs. Sebastian got us them.”

“How much did you drink?”

“Dad-“

“Kurt, do you want me to up your punishment?”

“1 and a half beers,” Kurt lied.

“Did this Sebastian guy drink anything?”

“No, I promise.”

Burt sighed. “You can have friends over, but that’s it. I don’t want you to see this Sebastian guy under any circumstances. And from now on, you go to school with Finn and you come straight home with Finn. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Kurt mumbled. Kurt continued to look at his plate as Burt and Carole left the room.

“Dude, are you okay? This isn’t like you,” Finn asked, his voice close to a whisper.

“I’m fine. I just have to go along with whatever Sebastian says to win the bet.”

“Kurt, it isn’t worth it. You’re ruining your relationship with people.”

Kurt frowned. “People?”

“Blaine called me.”

“Oh my God. What did he say?”

“That you’re cheating on him. He told everyone, Kurt.”

Kurt buried his face in his hands. “Oh my God, oh my God. Please tell me you’re kidding.”

“I’m sorry. But you shouldn’t have sex just to win a bet.”

“I’m not sleeping with him!” Kurt snapped, and he was surprised when his dad didn’t burst back into the kitchen.

“Okay, Kurt. Chill out. I believe you.”

Kurt shook his head. Blaine had some answers to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for the next chapter:
> 
> [Blaine was surprised at how easily he could lie. He even managed to make his eyes water.]


	6. Guilting

Kurt slammed Blaine’s locker shut, ignoring the gasps from Tina and Sam. “Why you tell everyone I cheated on you?”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “You did.”

“No, I didn’t! And you know I didn’t. You literally called me last night and we cleared it up.”

“We got into a fight, Kurt, and you didn’t call me to apologise. What was I supposed to think?” Blaine said, giving Tina a look. She supported him, right?

“Maybe think that I had no reason to apologise because you were being a drama queen like always!”

“Do you have any idea what it feels like to think you’re being cheated on, Kurt? Didn’t think so. Don’t tell me I’m overreacting,” Blaine snapped.

“Yes, I do, Blaine. I literally slept with you because I was so afraid that you were going to cheat on me if I didn’t!” Kurt yelled.

“We’re gonna go,” Tina said, hurrying away with Sam.

“Excuse me?” Blaine hissed. He grabbed Kurt’s wrist and pulled him into the empty classroom that’s always conveniently there. “What’s your problem? Why are you mad at me?”

“Because you’ve turned everyone against me again! Only this time you _lied_! What is _your_ problem, Blaine? You’re supposed to be my boyfriend.”

“I thought Sebastian was your boyfriend.” Blaine pouted. This wasn’t going to plan at all- Kurt wasn’t supposed to be mad at him.

“Oh, stop it, Blaine! You and I both know that isn’t true.”

“Just apologise, Kurt, so we can move past this.”

Kurt shook his head. “I’m not apologising to you. I have nothing to apologise for. I didn’t lie to you or abandon you- I’m allowed to have other friends.”

“Don’t you see, Kurt? This is how it starts. Before we know it, you’ll be breaking up with me.”

Kurt sighed. “Is this what this is about? You’re worried I’ll leave you.”

“You keep talking about NYADA and New York, and now you’re talking to other guys? What am I supposed to expect.” Blaine was surprised at how easily he could lie. He even managed to make his eyes water.

“I can’t apologise for New York because that’s my future, Blaine. But I’m sorry about Sebastian. You know this is all a bet.”

“Just leave me alone, Kurt. I’ll clear up the cheating thing.”

Kurt watched Blaine leave the classroom. Something wasn’t adding up.

* * *

Kurt was in a bad mood when he got home. It hadn’t occurred to him until that moment that he wouldn’t be able to see Sebastian anymore since he was grounded. He could try to invite him over, but his dad would surely put 2 and 2 together and would kick Sebastian out.

He decided to call Blaine. They were still pretty mad at each other but it wasn’t something a few movies together couldn’t fix.

“Hey, babe.” Kurt put as much happiness into his voice as he could.

“ _Kurt_.”

“Um, do you want to come over? We can talk this out and-“

“ _Sorry, I’m busy. Sam and I are playing video games._ ”

Kurt bit his lip. Since when did Blaine okay video games? “Oh. Are we okay? Because I’m really sorry about everything. I miss you.” 

“ _Okay, Kurt. Whatever. I’m busy._ ”

Kurt choked back a sob. “Please, Blaine. I love you so much. I’m so sorry about everything.”

“ _Okay, Kurt. I forgive you, but I’m still with Sam. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?_ ”

Kurt sniffled. “Thank you. I love you.”

“ _I love you too._ ”

Kurt smiled and hung up. Then he thought back to what Sebastian said: _“If you apologise, he gets exactly what he wants: you to dedicate your entire life to making him happy.“_

* * *

Blaine smirked, happy that Kurt had been put back in his place. The entire thing had been a lie- he wasn’t with Sam. He hadn’t even spoken to Sam since that morning.

It had just been a set up to finally push Kurt over the edge. 

And it had worked perfectly. If Blaine kept this up, pushing Kurt away and making him feel bad, Kurt might even skip college and stay in Lima with Blaine.

That would be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for the next chapter:
> 
> [Sebastian looked at him longingly. “Anytime.”]


	7. Sneaking Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Car Scene flashback

Kurt’s phone buzzed for the 5th time that night. He put his pen down and abandoned his homework to check it.

**Sebastian: Need ur help**

**Sebastian: U there?**

**Sebastian: Lmk if ur alive**

**Sebastian: I dont care about u or anything but r u ok?**

**Sebastian: srsly need ur help**

The texts had been hours apart, with the last one being a few minutes ago. 

**Kurt: Sorry I was doing homework, I’m alive. What’s up?**

**Sebastian: Ha hw is what I need help with. U know French right?**

**Kurt: Yeah. Didn’t you live in Paris at one point?**

**Sebastian: Good food hot guys hard language**

**Sebastian: Can u come over or can I come to urs**

**Kurt: Sorry grounded remember? And you’re kinda banished from my house**

**Sebastian: I’ll sneak in**

Burt was out of the house and would be for the rest of the night, so Kurt assumed that he’d get away with it. He texted Sebastian the location of his window and where the ladder was. 

* * *

2 hours later, Kurt heard tapping from his window. He smiled at Sebastian and opened his window wide enough for him to climb inside.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Kurt said. “So, homework?”

“Actually, there’s something else I need to talk to you about,” Sebastian said, sitting on Kurt’s bed.

“If it’s how to actually text; I’m more than happy to help you.”

“It’s not that. How much do you actually remember about last night?” Sebastian asked.

“Um, we danced. I drank. We sang together in the car. My dad grounded me.”

Sebastian looked at Kurt sadly. “Do you remember what happened before we got in the car?”

Kurt thought hard then shook his head. 

“I asked you to lay down in the back seat. You started freaking out and accused me of... of trying to have sex with you without consent. Then you would only get in the car if you could sit in the front seat.”

Kurt looked at the ground. “It’s not what it sounds like.”

“Kurt, can you please tell me what it was about? Y- You don’t have to, but I’m worried about you.”

“Remember the night we first went to Scandals? You, me, and Blaine?”

“Oh God... did Blaine?” Sebastian felt like he was going to be sick, so he could only imagine what Kurt was feeling.

“N- No. I got myself off of him. He pulled me on top of him in the backseat and kept grabbing me and trying to kiss me and he wouldn’t stop...” Kurt wasn’t talking to Sebastian anymore. He was just staring into the distance.

“Kurt? Are you okay?” Sebastian took Kurt’s hand and squeezed it softly.

“I’m fine.”

“You shouldn’t be with him, trust me.”

“There’s a lot more to it...”

“I’m sorry, Kurt,” Sebastian whispered.

Kurt laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. “Why?”

“Because if I hadn’t have taken you two to Scandals-“

“He might’ve done it another way. He gets that way when he drinks.”

“Drinking isn’t an excuse.”

“Mm,” Kurt hummed in agreement.

“I just want you to be safe, Kurt. I care about you.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re my friend,” Sebastian whispered, but Kurt didn’t hear him.

* * *

Kurt woke up when he heard the car door slam shut.

“Oh my God, I think my dad’s home,” he gasped. He looked at Sebastian who dropped his phone on the bed.

“What? Are you sure?” 

He ran to the window and looked out. He saw his dad walk to the front door. “Yes.”

“Open the window; I’ll go.”

Kurt opened it then helped Sebastian climb onto the top of the ladder. “Thank you,” Kurt whispered.

Sebastian looked at him longingly. “Anytime.”

* * *

After making sure that Sebastian had left the house undetected, he flopped back onto his bed. It was 11 P.M. and he had school in the morning, but Kurt knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. He frowned as he felt something dig into his back. It was Sebastian's phone.

“Oh crap,” he muttered. How was he supposed to return it? 

He was thinking of ideas when the phone buzzed. 

**Blaine: Hey ;) coffee tomorrow?**

“Well, at least it can’t get any worse,” Kurt thought aloud. 

The phone buzzed again.

**Blaine: Here’s a picture to convince you ;)**

Kurt was glad that he didn’t know Sebastian’s password. He was certain he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from messaging Blaine back.

He grabbed his own phone and sent a quick text to Nick, telling him that he had Sebastian’s phone and he’d find a way to return it tomorrow. He’d just figure out the details later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for the next chapter:
> 
> [He could see Sebastian’s face clearly now, and the redness around his eyes showed that he had been crying.]


	8. Confessions: Part 1

The next day, after school, Kurt got into Finn’s car since his dad was still enforcing the ‘go to school with Finn, come home with Finn’ rule.

“Um, can we go up to Dalton, please?” Kurt asked Finn, picking at the seatbelt.

“Why?” 

“I left my book in Sebastian’s room and I need it to study.”

“Kurt, it’s a 4-hour drive there and back. Can’t you borrow one off someone?”

“The test is tomorrow and I’m grounded so I can’t see anyone, remember?”

“I’ll ask Burt.” 

“I asked him this morning and he said it’s okay,” Kurt lied. Burt and Carole were out all day so they wouldn’t notice if he and Finn came home late.

“Fine,” Finn agreed.

“Thank you.”

* * *

The receptionist let Kurt straight upstairs without needing a visitors pass. Sebastian was already in his room when Kurt got there.

“Hey, I thought you didn’t finish for another 20 minutes-“ Kurt cut himself off. He could see Sebastian’s face clearly now, and the redness around his eyes showed that he had been crying. “Are you okay?”

Sebastian shook his head. “I, uh, haven’t been to class all day.”

“What happened?” Kurt passed Sebastian his phone and took a seat on the bed.

“My grandad died this morning. My mom called the school and they told me.” 

Kurt felt a pang of guilt. He hadn’t checked Sebastian’s phone, maybe his mom called and Sebastian missed the call-

Sebastian must’ve noticed the look on Kurt's face because he said, “Don’t worry, she never calls me about these things. It wouldn’t have made a difference if I had my phone.”

Kurt nodded. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’m not good with feelings. I’m gonna miss him, a lot. He was my only gay relative, so it was nice to have someone who understood me. I haven’t seen him in over a year, so I guess I feel guilty about not having spent more time with him.”

Kurt stroked Sebastian’s back. “Don’t feel guilty. You couldn’t have known this was going to happen.”

“I guess.” Sebastian started to cry again.

Kurt instinctively wrapped his arms around the other boy. Sebastian was a bit surprised, but he relaxed into it. 

“Thank you for being here,” Sebastian whispered.

“Anytime.”

Sebastian turned his phone on. “And thanks for bringing me my- oh God.”

“What?”

“Um, Blaine texted me-“

“I know,” Kurt said. “I didn’t mean to look but when I found your phone, he texted and...”

“It’s okay. I swear this is the first time he texted me something like this.”

“I believe you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. It’s him that’s the issue, don’t take the blame.”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah.”

“I think you should break up with Blaine,” Sebastian confessed. 

Kurt laughed. “I kinda got that message last night.”

“I’m being serious, Kurt. He’s not good for you.”

Kurt nodded, sensing that this was a serious conversation. “I know that Blaine has done a lot of bad things, but-“

“Bad things? Kurt, he’s a terrible human being. He’s hurt you so much.”

“Why do you suddenly care about me? Like, 2 weeks ago you hated me,” Kurt abruptly asked.

“Because...” Sebastian sighed. _Truth time_. “I hated you because I wanted to sleep with Blaine, and you were the only thing in the way of that. But I don’t want Blaine anymore.”

“You don’t?”

Sebastian chuckled. “Kurt, haven’t you noticed that I haven’t seen him since I started hanging out with you? You’re way more fun than he is.”

“I am?”

“Yes. He’s a complete jerk and I don’t sleep with jerks. I don’t want him at all.”

Kurt thought for a minute before he said his next comment. “I think... I think that I don’t want Blaine either.”

Sebastian perked up. “Really?” He wasn’t sure why that idea made him so happy.

“Yeah. He doesn’t make me happy and I want to be happy.”

“You deserve to be happy, Kurt,” Sebastian murmured. When Kurt looked at him, Sebastian wanted nothing more than to kiss him. He put his hands to the back of Kurt’s neck and leaned in.

“Are you feeling better now? About your grandad?” Kurt asked, looking down.

“Oh.” Sebastian snapped out of it. What was wrong with him? That was the second time that he had tried to kiss Kurt. “Yeah. Thanks for everything.”

“Anything for a... Sebastian,” Kurt joked. “But I was wondering something.”

“Yeah?”

“Where are the other Warblers? Aren’t they friends with you, so shouldn’t they be comforting you?”

Sebastian bit his lip. “I don’t have any friends here, Kurt. When Nick told me that you were coming up, that was the first time he had talked to me about something non-Warbler related.”

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay. I’ve never been great at making friends, my speciality lies within getting in guy’s pants.”

“Well, then how do you have me doing everything I can to make you my friend?”

Sebastian smiled. “If it helps, you’re almost there.”

“Oh, one more thing before I go.”

“What?”

“Do you have a book I could borrow?”

* * *

Kurt made his way back down to Finn’s car.

“What took you so long?! Burt and Carole are almost home,” Finn said.

Kurt’s mood immediately fell. “What?! Why?!”

“I don’t know. What’s the problem?”

“Um, I may have lied about Dad saying we can come up here.”

“What? Kurt, why would you- did you lie about the book, too?”

Kurt sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Bro, why would you do that? You don’t have to lie to me ever, we’re brothers.”

“Sebastian came over last night-“

“Dude, you swore that you didn’t cheat-“

“I didn’t!” Kurt snapped. He was getting really sick of everyone accusing him of it. “He just needed help with his homework. But he left his phone, so I had to give him it back.”

“Next time, be honest. And I think I have a cover story.”

“Okay.”

* * *

When Kurt and Finn walked through the front door, Burt was already waiting for them in the living room. 

“Where have you two been?” he asked, blocking them from walking any further.

“Puck wanted help with his homework, so I brought Kurt with me since he has to follow me,” Finn lied.

“Why didn’t you drop Kurt off at home?”

“That’s what I said,” Kurt chimed in. “I’m sorry, Dad.”

“I’m sorry too, Burt.”

Burt shook his head. “It’s fine, just let me know next time. I was worried about you two.”

Kurt mouthed a ‘thank you’ at Finn then went up to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for the next chapter:
> 
> [Burt shook his head. “Do you have a crush on this kid or something?”]


	9. Advice

**Blaine: Where are you?**

**Blaine: You’re with Sebastian aren’t you?**

**Blaine: What happened to being grounded?**

**Blaine: I can’t believe you would cheat. I would never do that to you.**

**Blaine: Don’t even reply.**

Kurt sighed and ignored the texts. Recently, Blaine had been getting more and more annoying.

It had been almost a week since Kurt had visited Sebastian at Dalton, and there was a week left on the bet.

His phone buzzed again and he was about to throw his phone at the wall when he saw it wasn’t from Blaine.

**Sebastian: Hey**

Kurt smiled at the text. He was still figuring out a way to end things with Blaine (Sebastian had been kind enough to send him a screenshot of the texts and nudes Blaine had sent him, just in case Kurt had to get desperate). 

**Kurt: Hey everything okay?**

Sebastian had never once been the first to text Kurt without a purpose.

**Sebastian: Been trying to sleep with this guy for a while, we were gonna go to movies but he cancelled.**

**Kurt: Want me to see if I can go with you?**

**Sebastian: Arent u grounded?**

Kurt frowned. Maybe he could sweet-talk his dad into letting him go somehow. He was about to go downstairs when he got another text.

**Blaine: Are you ignoring me? Too busy with Sebastian I guess.**

He threw his phone down and ran downstairs and found his dad in the living room, drinking a beer.

“Hey, Dad,” Kurt said sadly. Suddenly, he wasn’t interested in asking to go to the movies anymore. He just wanted to talk to his dad as he used to.

“What’s up, bud?”

“It’s... nothing.”

“Kurt, you can talk to me. You know that.”

Kurt sighed. “I’m thinking of breaking up with Blaine.” 

“What? Why?”

Kurt couldn’t hide it anymore. The tears came to his eyes as soon as he said the words, “He’s changed.”

“Kurt, he’s a teenager. He probably won’t be the same guy you first met.”

“No, but... it’s a bad change. He’s...”

“Kurt, if he’s hurting you, I’ll shoot him.”

Kurt laughed. “Not- Not physically. Well,” he thought back to the bruises he had on his arms after Scandals, “not on purpose, I think.”

“Kurt, do you want to tell me what’s going on here?” Burt asked, putting down his beer. He patted to the seat next to him.

Kurt sat down and sighed again. “Promise you won’t overreact?”

“Kurt, I’ll react how I have to.”

Kurt confessed everything. What happened at Scandals, how Blaine openly accused Kurt of cheating, the text messages.

“Kurt,” Burt said, surprisingly calm. “Promise me you will break up with him.”

“Dad-“

“Promise me. Kurt, what that boy has done to you is sexual assault, not to mention all the manipulation. Now, I might not be as bright as you kids, but I know a toxic relationship when I see one.”

Kurt nodded. “I’ll try to.” He wiped the tears away. “Sebastian said the same thing.”

“I’m still not fond of that kid, but at least he was looking out for you.”

Kurt looked down. “I hate lying to you.”

Burt raised his eyebrow. “There more?”

“I-I’ve been seeing Sebastian behind your back. He’s sneaked into our house a few times over the past 2 weeks, and once he slept over. We didn’t do anything bad- just talked.” He decided not to mention the phone incident to keep Finn out of trouble.

Burt shook his head. “Do you have a crush on this kid or something?”

“What? No, gross. He’s a dumb boy, I don’t like him,” Kurt ranted, blushing.

“You went behind my back, when you were already in trouble, to see this boy. I can’t think of anyone else that you would do that for.”

“I...” Kurt didn’t know what to say. Did he have feelings for Sebastian?

“Why don’t you go out somewhere? You’ve been inside for a while, go out with one of your friends. Even that Sebastian boy,” Burt offered.

“R- Really? But I’m grounded.”

Burt shook his head. “You can go, just this once. You’ve been through a lot, son, you should have some fun.”

“No, Dad. Don’t reward me just because of what Blaine did. I broke your trust, and I should suffer the consequences for that.”

“Bud, I was too harsh on you. You’re a teenager; I should expect these things. Now go, before I change my mind.”

Kurt nodded. “Thank you, Dad.” He went back upstairs and grabbed his phone.

**Kurt: I can go**

Sebastian texted him back the details and what time they should meet. Kurt couldn’t stop thinking about what his dad said.

Did he want Sebastian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for the next chapter:
> 
> [“N-No! I swear, Blaine, this is all for Nationals. He means nothing to me.”]


	10. Smiling

Kurt and Sebastian walked out of the movie theatres, laughing. A crowd of people surrounded them, so Sebastian grabbed Kurt’s hand. “So, we don’t get separated,” he said.

They continued to hold hands even after they were alone. Part of Kurt felt that it was wrong, but another part said that it was okay. Not only was he going to break up with Kurt soon, but it was also normal to hold your friend’s hand, right? He did it all the time with the girls.

“So, what made you choose that movie? It doesn’t seem like your kind of thing,” Kurt said. The movie had been a sappy romance, which seemed the opposite of what Sebastian would be into.

“The guy is kind of like you, he’s into that sort of stuff.”

“Hey, you don’t know I like that sort of stuff.”

Sebastian laughed. “I saw you tearing up when they kissed.”

“It was true love,” Kurt murmured.

“It was,” Sebastian agreed. He and Kurt turned to look at one another. “Do you believe in love at first sight?”

“No, I think that it’s important for people to grow together. No two people are ever meant to be together from the start, you have to work for it. Love isn’t easy.”

Sebastian nodded. He put his free hand around Kurt’s neck. This time Kurt didn’t say anything, he leaned in. Their lips were millimetres apart when...

“Kurt?” 

The two boys looked at Blaine, who was standing behind Kurt, an angry look on his face.

“So, you are cheating on me.”

“N- No! I swear, Blaine, this is all for Nationals. He means nothing to me,” Kurt burst out, pulling away from Sebastian.

“I mean _nothing_ to you,” Sebastian cried. 

“No, you obviously do-“

“Forget it, Kurt. Just call me later when you’re ready to apologise,” Blaine snapped, walking away from the two. Kurt could have sworn that he had a smile on his face.

“I mean nothing to you,” Sebastian repeated. He was close to tears.

“Sebastian, you know I don’t mean that. I- I just panicked.”

“Why do you keep trying to protect him?!” Sebastian yelled. “After everything that he’s put you through, you’re still doing whatever it takes to make him happy!”

“Sebastian...”

“Just shut up, Kurt. For once, shut your goddamned mouth and just leave before you make anything worse,” Sebastian spat.

“Please, Sebastian...” Kurt begged, but Sebastian had already walked away. Kurt stood there alone, crying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for the next chapter:
> 
> [“I messed up, Dad,” Kurt muttered. “And I don’t know what to do.”]


	11. Amends: Part 1 / Downfall of Klaine

Over the next few days, Kurt tried to text Sebastian and call him. There were 2 days left of the bet but he didn’t even care. All he wanted was to talk to Sebastian. 

“Hey, buddy,” Burt said, poking his head in Kurt’s room. “You’ve seemed pretty down lately, anything you want to talk about?”

“I messed up, Dad,” Kurt muttered. “And I don’t know what to do.”

“Look, you have two choices. Leave it, or fix it. And I think you should try to fix it,” Burt suggested.

“He won’t answer my texts.”

Burt sighed. “You can leave the house, okay? Just cheer yourself up.”

“I- I can’t face him in person.”

“I’m not asking, Kurt, I’m telling you. Leave the house and go fix your mess. No one can fix it for you.”

Kurt sniffed and nodded his head. “Can I have the keys to my car?”

“They’re in the drawer in the kitchen. Be home by 7.”

Kurt jumped off of his bed and wrapped his dad in a hug. “Thank you, Dad. I love you.”

“I love you too, buddy. Now go.”

* * *

Kurt pulled up outside the house. He took a shaky breath before opening the car door and walking down the path. He knocked, and the door opened.

“What do you want, Kurt?”

“Hey, Blaine,” Kurt said. “I need to talk to you.”

“Finally. Here to apologise in person? I don’t know if you noticed, but I ignored all your texts.”

“I did. So, here I am. Can we go up to your room?”

“Fine.” Blaine let Kurt through the front door and led him upstairs.

“First of all,” Kurt said, once they were sat on Blaine’s bed. “I’m sorry for almost kissing Sebastian. That was wrong; we were still together then, no matter how bad our relationship was.”

“I guess over time I could forgive you.” Blaine shrugged.

“Second of all, I’m breaking up with you. For good.”

“What?” Blaine growled.

“Blaine, I’ve let you get away with so much. And I’m sorry about that. It’s clear you don’t know the difference between right or wrong, or when you’re hurting people. Or maybe you do, and that was just your intention the entire time.

“Either way, I’m sorry. I never stopped you, and I just let you hurt and manipulate me to a point where I was letting you walk all over me.

“I should have done something to stop you, but I didn’t because I was so scared of losing you that I didn’t care that I was hurting myself. I’m sorry for letting this go on for so long.”

“Kurt, please don’t do this. I’m sorry, I can change-“ Blaine begged.

“I don’t think you can, Blaine. At least not when you’re with me. We’re not good for each other, and the longer we let this go on, the worse we’re going to get. So, I’m setting us both free.”

“Kurt, please. I love you!”

“Goodbye, Blaine. I’ll see you around.” Kurt stood up, and Blaine didn’t stop him.

* * *

Kurt went back home, not feeling any better than before he broke up with Blaine. His dad seemed to have picked up on it, too.

“Feeling better?” he asked.

“I broke up with Blaine.”

“You don’t seem happy about it. I thought you’d be relieved.”

“I think you were right, Dad. I have feelings for Sebastian,” Kurt admitted, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

“Kurt, you’re 18. I can’t, nor could I ever, control who you date. If he’s who you want, then go be with him.”

Kurt let the tears fall. “I hurt him. And he won’t talk to me. He’s gone, Dad. I messed everything up.”

“What did you do?”

“I told him he meant nothing to me because Blaine caught me with him.”

“Did you mean it?”

“No. He means everything to me.”

“Then tell him that,” Burt advised.

“I tried, but he wouldn’t listen.”

“I don’t know what to tell ya, kid. If you want him, make an effort.”

“Can I-“

“Yes, you can go see him.”

Kurt smiled. “You’re the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for the next chapter:
> 
> [Kurt felt sick. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach, and his head was pounding. I have to get out of here.]


	12. Amends: Part 2 / Confessions: Part 2

On the drive up to Dalton Academy, Kurt planned what he was going to tell Sebastian. If Sebastian didn’t feel the same, then so be it. His dad was right; he had to make an effort.

2 hours felt like 2 years. Kurt could hardly wait to see Sebastian again, so much so that he even went past the speed limit. He really was living life on the edge.

After what felt like forever, he finally parked his car in the parking lot. But he didn’t get out of the car.

 _You can do this, Kurt._ He felt sick. He wanted Sebastian to feel the same; he wanted Sebastian to take him in his arms and to kiss him over and over and over. He wanted Sebastian to talk to him again. He wanted Sebastian.

After a few minutes of prepping himself, he finally managed to get out of the car. His legs felt like jelly, but he walked anyway.

Once again, the receptionist let him straight in, and he practically ran up to Sebastian’s room.

He knocked on the door.

No answer.

He opened the door.

Sebastian was laid on the bed.

“Sebastian?” Kurt croaked out. His breath was shaky and he felt like he was going to pass out.

“Kurt, go away- are you okay? Sit down,” Sebastian said.

Kurt nodded and stumbled over to the bed.

“What’s wrong with you? You look sick.”

Kurt felt sick. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach, and his head was pounding. _I have to get out of here._ “I have to tell you something,” he mumbled.

“I have to tell you something first,” Sebastian said. “The bet's off. Let’s just end it.”

Kurt drew in a sharp breath. “Why?”

“Because... I can’t do this anymore. I want to win Nationals fair and square, but I’m never going to be friends with you, so let’s end it, okay? We both benefit this way.”

“Sebastian, if this is about Friday-“

“For God’s sake, Kurt, just forget about it. I don’t care about what you said, and I don’t care about you. Just leave already.”

Kurt shook his head. He could feel his heart breaking, but he wouldn’t drop it. “I don’t believe you. You’re just trying to get me mad so I will leave. Why don’t you want me here?”

“Because, Goddammit, Kurt, you’re so annoying. I can’t physically stand you. I hate you, Kurt.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Yes, I do. Just go be with Blaine. That’s all you’re good at!”

Kurt looked at Sebastian. “I broke up with Blaine.”

Sebastian stopped yelling. “What?”

“I don’t want Blaine, I told you. I’ll go, okay? I’m sorry for bothering you.”

“Wait, please. You actually broke up with him?”

“Yeah.”

Sebastian swallowed hard. “Please, stay. I- I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it.”

“Then why did you say it?”

“Because... I’m not good with feelings. And when you told me I meant nothing to you, it hurt.”

“I didn’t mean it,” Kurt whispered.

“I know. But you still said it- and worst of all, you said it to protect Blaine’s feelings. And when you came here, I thought you were still with Blaine. I thought this was going to be another disappointing hang-out where I’d have to ignore my feelings for you and act like I don’t care.”

Kurt smiled. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. It was an accident, and I wasn’t totally honest with you.”

“Can I-“

“Just say it, Kurt.”

“I have feelings for you too,” Kurt confessed.

Sebastian took Kurt’s hand. “Can I finally kiss you?”

“Please.”

Sebastian tilted his head, closed his eyes, and leaned in. He felt Kurt’s lips touch his own and smiled. He let go of Kurt’s hands and put them against the back of Kurt’s neck. He kissed him harder until they both had to stop to breathe.

“So, what now?” Kurt asked, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s waist.

“Now, I think I ask you to be my boyfriend.”

“Go ahead.”

“Kurt, will you-“

“Yes!”

They were about to kiss again when Sebastian’s phone buzzed. “Sorry, it’s that guy I’m trying to sleep with,” Sebastian said, checking his phone.

“Oh, I-“

“I’m kidding,” Sebastian said, grinning. “There is no guy.”

“But when we went to the movies-“

“I just wanted an excuse to go out with you.”

“Oh.” Kurt smiled. “So, who is it?”

“Nick. Me, him, and Jeff are going to a game on Saturday.”

Kurt grinned. “Really?”

“Yeah, I figured I might as well try and make some friends.”

“Oh, I’m so proud of you.” Kurt giggled.

“I’m really happy that we’re doing this,” Sebastian admitted.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for the next chapter:
> 
> [Kurt gasped. “The bet ends today!”]


	13. Epilogue

“So, you guys are dating,” Santana said, rolling her eyes. She looked at the scene before her: Kurt was sitting happily in Sebastian’s lap, while the other male played with his hair.

“Yeah,” Kurt confirmed.

“So, does that mean we win the bet?” Brittany asked.

Kurt gasped. “The bet ends today!”

“Yes, it does,” Sebastian said, a cocky smile on his face.

“So, do I win the bet?” Kurt inquired, resting his head on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Hmm, well I’m your _boyfriend_ , not your _friend_ , so...” Sebastian said. He laughed when he saw the look on Kurt’s face. “I’m kidding, babe. Of course, you win.”

“Jerk!” Kurt chuckled, kissing Sebastian’s cheek.

“I thought Burt hated Sebastian,” Finn recalled.

“I have a 12-step plan to win him over.”

“Wait, if Kurt won,” Rachel said, “what does he get?”

* * *

Sebastian stood in front of the New Directions and the Warblers. They were all gathered in the auditorium, Sebastian claiming he had a special announcement to make.

“So, I’m going to make a speech today about how amazing and talented Kurt Hummel is.

“First of all, Kurt is the nicest, most handsome, most fabulous people I have ever met. He is so forgiving and generous and a beautiful person. Inside and out.

“And don’t even get me started on his voice. It is breathtaking. The way it can go from high to low- his range is incredible. His voice reminds me a lot like silk, it’s just so soft and soothing-

“You know what? There’s no way I can list all the reasons why Kurt is amazing and talented. Because there is no possible way to put Kurt Hummel into words. He’s just the person who is so easy to fall in love with.

“I love you, Kurt Hummel.”


End file.
